Celos
by Mint.and.Chocolate
Summary: "-Tú no eres una zorra común y corriente, como casi todas las chicas aquí. ¿Por qué te comportas como tal?-" Un Edward nerd muy cabreado y una Bella zorra y bipolar no son buena combinación, a menos que sus planes sean portarse mal. Muy mal. Lemon!


Aclaraciones abajo ;) Disfrutenlo :D

Está de más decir que todo personaje, lugar, situación o diálogo que les sea conocido no me pertenece. La saga** Crepúsculo **pertenece a **Stephenie Meyer**, yo sólo juego con sus personajes para pasar el rato :) **No plagies, se original.**

**Advertencia:** Este shot contiene Lemmon explícito. Si no te agrada esa rama de los fanfics, yo que tú no lo leería.**  
**

* * *

**Capítulo único: Celos. (Edward)**

Miré mi reflejo en el espejo, y resoplé. La furia aún era evidente en mis ojos, y en lo tensa que se veía mi mandíbula con los dientes apretados. Me agaché para refrescarme con el agua del lavamanos, y respiré hondo. Estaba en los baños del instituto, y en cualquier momento cualquier otro alumno podía entrar. Tenía que relajarme un poco.

Cinco minutos después, salí un poco más calmado con mi mochila al hombro, y mis pasos me llevaron por inercia a mi lugar favorito en todo el instituto, donde podría estar en silencio por un rato: la biblioteca. Sí, asi es. Yo, Edward Cullen, era un completo nerd. Podría haber sido popular por mi aspecto físico, pero mi pasión por la lectura y los estudios no iban con la popularidad aquí, y tampoco me importaba. Al menos, no tenía que soportar una multitud de falsos amigos siguiéndome y adorándome a donde sea que fuera, ni otra de chicas enloquecidas por meterse en mi cama.

Llegué a la biblioteca, y al pasar por el mostrador saludé con una sonrisa y un asentimiento de cabeza a la bibliotecaria, la señora Cope. Ella me devolvió ambos, y siguió con su trabajo, era una mujer amable. Fui directo a los estantes dedicados a los libros de Biología, y busqué el tomo que necesitaba sobre las funciones biológicas de las celulas, para luego sentarme en una de las mesas vacías. No había absolutamente nadie en toda la biblioteca excepto la señora Cope y yo, y el sentimiento de paz se filtró por mi cuerpo, terminando de tranquilizarme. Con una pequeña sonrisa, saqué mi cuaderno de mi mochila, y me dispuse a terminar un trabajo teórico que debía entregar en tres días.

Estaba tan enfrascado en lo que hacía, que no me di cuenta de que alguien había entrado a la biblioteca hasta que oí que un par de sillas se removían en una de las otras mesas. Ni siquiera levanté la cabeza, no tenía ni que esforzarme para ignorar los ruidos exteriores, pero una voz femenina logró romper mi concentración. Primero, me congelé; luego levanté la mirada, y tras un pequeño vistazo a su cabello color chocolate volví a bajar la vista a mis hojas de nuevo. La antigua furia que había dominado volvió a arañarme levemente, y luché con todo mi ser por ignorar las distintas sensaciones que me tocaban.

Gracias a Dios, tenían la decencia de hablar en voz baja. Enseguida supe quienes estaban ahi, a pocos metros, ya que incluso sus murmullos eran inconfundibles: Alice Brandon, una enana popular bastante simpática y guapa; Rosalie Hale, una rubia estirada que se creía la diosa del instituto, también popular; e Isabella Swan, Bella para sus allegados (para mí, Bella sólo en mi mente. Swan en la vida real). Era una de las chicas más populares y hermosas del lugar, cabello y ojos color chocolate, casi un metro ochenta de belleza pura, y unas piernas de un kilómetro. Oh sí, y me volvía loco. Es decir, ¿a quién no? Era como un ángel arrancado del Cielo mismo.

-Oh sí, no te imaginas lo bueno que está James en la cama.-

Pero, lamentablemente, más que un ángel era un pequeño demonio. Me negaba a creer que fuera una zorra común como todas las demás. Yo había visto su faceta simple, ayudando a un niño en una plaza cerca del instituto, riendo sinceramente con él, comportándose con dulzura con los ancianos... No podía ser buena y amable a la vez que zorra, no encajaba. Pero sin embargo, todo daba a entender que sí, lo era. ¿Sería bipolar? ¿O quizas algún trastorno de personalidad múltiple? No era amable pregúntarselo, ni siquiera éramos amigos, y ¡vamos Edward! Lo único que buscaba era una buena excusa que justificara mi atracción por ella.

Apreté los puños con furia, y fingí no escucharlas, aunque sus voces estaban subiendo en volumen. Luché contra el instinto de levantarme e irme de ahí, y también contra el deseo de escuchar su voz, pero no pude. El mismo deseo de oírla fue lo que me hizo no moverme de mi asiento.

-¿Entonces los rumores eran ciertos?- inquirió con incredulidad la voz de la enana.

-Todos y cada uno de ellos.- aseguró Bella con voz suave pero excitada a la vez. Escuché un suspiro, pero no pude interpretar a quién pertenecía. Estaba completamente tenso en mi silla, no quería escuchar ni una sola palabra más, y me esforcé en entender lo que leía, pero las palabras de Bella me llenaban de furia. ¿Por qué se comportaba como una zorra? Ella no lo era, no. ¿Era por la popularidad? Nunca me pareció una chica tan superficial como para hacer cosas así sólo para mantener su status social en el instituto.

-¿Y que planes tienes para esta noche?- preguntó la rubia con intriga, y me incliné sobre el cuaderno, interesado a mi pesar.

-¿Recuerdas a Peter? El chico de intercambio que se fue a Francia en intercambio con Laurent a principios de año. Pues, regresa esta tarde al instituto, y quisiera... darle la bienvenida como merece.- susurró con voz sexy. No era la primera vez que le escuchaba usar esa voz, y mi cuerpo aún reaccionaba vergonzosamente ante ella, pero la furia y la incredulidad me evitaron la reacción física. ¡No podía creer que fuera tan...!

Con fuerza, demasiada, cerré el libro que leía de un golpazo que levantó eco por los vacíos pasillos, y las tres chicas hicieron silencio. Podía sentir sus miradas clavadas en mí, pero estaba por completo concentrado en que mi cuerpo no temblara de la rabia que me invadía, y no las miré. Junté mis cosas, incluyendo el libro prestado de la biblioteca, y metí todo en mi mochila. A la señora Cope no le importaría que lo devolviera más tarde. Me levanté, y me colgué la mochila, pero no pude evitar mirarlas de reojo. Rosalie Hale me miraba con un gesto claramente despectivo, ambas cejas alzadas y el labio superior mostrando levemente sus dientes. Alice Brandon se sonreía, pero no se me ocurría un motivo por el cual lo haría. Y Bella... Ella sólo me miraba sorprendida.

Bufé, y salí de la biblioteca con pasos largos y rápidos. Realmente me había cabreado. ¿Cómo podía haberme fijado en una chica así? Y yo que creía que era distinta. De seguro la había confundido con otra persona aquel día en que se comportó tan bien en la plaza. No, ¿a quién quería engañar? Sabía perfectamente que había sido ella. Pero... no podía entenderla. Me detuve de repente a mitad del pasillo, y le dí un golpe a la pared con el puño, en un estéril intento de descargar mi furia. Estúpido, estúpido Edward.

-¿Cullen?- llamó su voz a mi espalda, y me di la vuelta con sorpresa. No había notado que me hubieran seguido. Pero estaba Isabella sóla. Miré sus pies, tenía puestas sus silenciosas zapatillas. Por supuesto, ella no necesitaba los tacones. La loca de los tacones era su amiga, Rosalie.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté con brusquedad, y al instante me arrepentí. La expresión de Bella pasó de ser sinceramente preocupada a su máscara despectiva en una milésima de segundo. Buen trabajo, idiota.

-Nada. Piérdete Cullen.- escupió las palabras. Se dio la vuelta para marcharse, y no pude evitar gritarle

-¿Por qué lo haces? Tú no eres así, Swan.- Ella se detuvo, y se giró para mirarme. Su mirada me cohibió un poco, pero proseguí -Tú no eres una zorra común y corriente, como casi todas las chicas aquí. ¿Por qué te comportas como tal?- Por un momento, la furia relampagueó en sus ojos.

-¿Y tú que sabes de mí? No tienes la menor idea de quién soy, Cullen.- aseguró con voz fría. Le mantuve la mirada un momento, pero como parecía esperar una respuesta, le contesté con la voz tan neutra como pude mantener.

-Tienes razón, no sé nada de tí. Olvídalo.- esta vez, fui yo quien se dio la vuelta, y retomé mi camino.

-¿Celoso, Cullen?- Sí, lo estaba, pero no iba a admitírselo. La ignoré y seguí caminando. -En cambio, yo sí sé quién eres, Edward Cullen. Eres un maldito cobarde.- volvió a atacar, y ahora sí deje de caminar. Tomé una honda bocanada de aire, y volví sobre mis pasos hasta quedar a un metro de ella. Bella retrocedió una paso, incómoda por la cercanía.

-No soy un cobarde. Y no estoy celoso.- aseguré, hablando lentamente para que captara bien cada palabra. Ella alzó una ceja.

-No te creo nada. Te mueres de celos. Sino, ¿por qué habrías salido así de la biblioteca?- murmuró, y al estar tan cerca me llegó una pequeña oleada de su fresco aliento. Sus labios se movían hipnotizantes cuando hablaba, y parpadeé como un estúpido para desaturdirme.

-Tenía... Olvidé que tenía que hacer otra cosa.- Patético, Edward Cullen. Incluso mi voz había salido dudosa. Bella dejó escapar una risa sarcástica.

-Es obvio que me escuchaste hablar de Peter.- la sola mención del recuerdo me hizo apretar los dientes con furia, y Bella movió las cejas, como diciendo "ahí lo tienes, son celos".

-No me interesa lo que hagas de tu vida privada, Swan. Ni tampoco lo que creas de mí.- yo y mis enormes mentiras - Asi que si quieres pensar que soy un maldito cobarde, que siento celos por tí, o que soy un completo idiota, pues créelo, no me importa.- solté, y me alejé de nuevo. No había avanzado ni medio metro, que ella volvió a hablar.

-Sí que te importa. Demuéstrame que no eres un cobarde. Bésame.- esta vez, mi corazón realmente dejó de latir, y todo mi cuerpo se congeló.

-¿Q-qué?- la miré como si se hubiera vuelto loca, pero se veía bastante segura.

-Lo que oíste. Si no fueras un cobarde, me dirías lo que sientes por mí.- mi boca se abrió de la sorpresa, y para mi vergüenza, me sonrojé.

-N-no... No sé de que me hablas.- tartamudeé. Bella me miró escéptica.

-No soy estúpida, Edward.- Era la primera vez que me llamaba sólo por mi nombre de pila, y su voz me sonó dulce aunque aún tuviera un toque sarcástico. -Anda, ¿no quieres besarme?- preguntó, apoyando el peso de su cuerpo en la pierna derecha y sus manos en las caderas. Al ver que yo no salía de mi aturdimiento, rodó los ojos. -No creí que fueras a hacerlo tan difícil. De veras.-

Lo siguiente, lo sentí como si estuviera pasando en cámara lenta frente a mis ojos. Bella suspiró, y un tenue sonrojo tintó sus mejillas. Luego, dio un pequeño paso adelante, como dudando, y otro más. Su pecho quedó a pocos centímetros del mío.

Y entonces, ella me besó. Sus manos se apoyaron sobre mi pecho con suavidad, y sus ojos se cerraron. Por el contrario, mis ojos se abrieron como platos. Mi corazón latía con tanta fuerza que temí que me explotara el pecho.

-¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer?- murmuró para picarme, sin alejarse de mí, y logró su objetivo.

-Te asustarías de saber qué es lo mejor que puedo hacer.- contesté, y mandé todo al demonio. Agarré su cabeza con fuerza, enredando mis manos en su pelo y le devolví el beso con rudeza. Bella gimió bajo mis labios, y se aferró a las solapas de mi camisa. La empujé con mi cuerpo hasta chocarla contra la pared, y ella enredó una de sus piernas en mi cadera, pegando nuestros cuerpos con tanta fuerza que pude sentir cada curva de su figura contra mí. Mi cuerpo reaccionó involuntariamente, y no ayudó mucho saber que ella lo notaría.

Jadeó por aire, rompiendo el beso por apenas un segundo antes de volver a unir su boca con la mía, y nuestras lenguas se buscaron fervientemente. La besé descargando así toda la furia y el deseo que había estado creando en mí durante tanto tiempo ya. Bella se frotó contra mí, y mi creciente erección dolió en mis pantalones. Ella gimió de nuevo al sentirme, y yo gruñí.

-No juegues con fuego, Swan.-

-¿Y qué si quiero quemarme?- susurró apretando su pierna contra mi cintura. Volví a besarla, frenético, pero entonces su maldito celular sonó.

-Mierda.- masculló. Adelantándome a ella, solté su cabeza y resbalé mis manos por su cuerpo hasta alcanzar su trasero. Su firme y redondo trasero... Pero no era eso lo que buscaba. ¡Concéntrate Edward! Le quité el teléfono de los bolsillos.

-Si querías tocarme no era necesaria la excusa del celular, Cullen.- se mofó -Pero ahora, dámelo.- exigió. La ignoré, y sin siquiera ver quien llamaba, corté y apagué el aparato.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué haces? Tengo que irme, alguien me busca.- trató de separarse de mí, pero la apreté más contra la pared. Ella gimió al sentir mi dureza.

-Es de mala educación dejar con las ganas a otro ¿sabes?- repliqué con voz ronca.

-¿Hace un rato no estabas molesto por que me comportara como una zorra?- inquirió alzando una ceja. Eso me detuvo. Era cierto, estaba incitándola a ser una zorra. Esta vez fui yo quien trató de alejarse, pero su fuerte pierna me retuvo.

-Déjame, Swan. Tienes razón, no me agrada que seas así, y mucho menos conmigo.- Le tendí su teléfono, y ella rodó los ojos. Me quitó el celular de la mano, y lo arrojó a un lado. El pequeño aparato rebotó contra el suelo con un ruido seco, apostaría mi beca a que estaba roto.

-¡¿Qué haces?-

-No quiero ser así contigo.- dijo mirándome fijo a los ojos. No sé cómo conseguí hablar.

-Pero entonces por qué...-

-Cállate, Cullen. ¿Nadie te dijo que hablas demasiado?- me cortó, y me agarró del pelo, atrayéndome a ella para besarme. Al instante, sentí su lengua en mi boca, e involuntariamente le devolví el beso. Sabía que había un motivo por el que no debía besarla, pero su lengua no me dejaba pensar con claridad, y no podía recordarlo. Sentí una de sus manos recorrer mi pecho, sin poder detenerla ni siquiera cuando viajó hacia el sur de mi anatomía rozando mi estómago.

Sus dedos acariciaron mi erección por encima de la tela, y le gruñí. Ella soltó una risa traviesa y envalentonada por mi reacción comenzó a desabrochar muy lentamente mi pantalón. Muy lentamente. Necesitaba más.

Bajé mis labios por su mejilla y su garganta, mientras mis manos se concentraban en sus senos. Los apreté sin ninguna delicadeza, sintiendo sus endurecidos pezones incluso a través de la ropa, y Bella gimió, un sonido extraído exclusivamente de mis más sucias fantasías. Su mano penetró en mis bóxers, y rozó con los dedos toda mi longitud. En respuesta, mordí su cuello para acallar el gemido que se abría paso por mi garganta. Sin previo aviso, me agarró con fuerza, y empezó a bombearme con rapidez.

-A-aguarda...- jadeé. Algún rincón de mi mente me reprochaba que seguíamos en medio del pasillo del corredor de la Biblioteca. Ok, lo más probable era que ningún estudiante pasara por ahí, pero quizas algún directivo sí. -N-no en el pasillo.- murmuré con dificultad, su diestra mano me distraía.

-Tú dime dónde.- susurró con voz sexy, ligeramente ronca. El tono de su voz fue un indicio clarísimo de lo húmeda que debía de estar, y ese pensamiento me hizo estremecer. Tuve que esforzarme por no venirme inmediatamente. Ella se dio cuenta, y aceleró el movimiento de su mano. Maldita torturadora.

-La-laboratorio.- gemí. Sabía que estaba en ese pasillo, era el aula más cercana. Al instante, su mano desapareció de mis pantalones, y gruñí involuntariamente. Bella se rió, y desenganchó su pierna de mi cintura. Me tomó de la mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos, y me arrastró por el pasillo. Su mano estaba húmeda, por mis líquidos quizas... La idea me excitó sobremanera.

Alcanzamos la puerta. Ella soltó mi mano, y una vez dentro tiré de la pequeña persiana de tela enrollada sobre la ventana, cubriéndola. Luego, me giré para ver a Bella, y se me abrió la boca hasta los hombros por la imagen: se había quitado la camiseta y las zapatillas, y me daba la espalda dándome una magnífica vista de su trasero, lástima que aún conservara los jeans. Me guiñó un ojo sobre el hombro.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves, Cullen?- preguntó con burla. En menos de un segundo, me apoyé detrás de ella, presionando mi erección en su trasero. Bella gimió.

-¿Eso contesta tu pregunta?- susurré en su oído, y atrapé el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes, ganándome otro delicioso gemido. Llené su garganta de besos y mordidas, mientras con mis manos buscaba a tientas el botón de sus pantalones. Cuando lo encontré, los abrí con brusquedad, y me arrodille en el suelo detrás de ella para deslizarlos por sus largas piernas. Se los quité, y de inmediato sentí el aroma de su feminidad. Oh por Dios, ¡esta chica iba a volverme loco! Lentamente, acaricié sus muslos y su trasero, y su respuesta fue abrir sus piernas al instante. Sus bragas estaban empapadísimas, y algunas gotas incluso se deslizaban por sus muslos.

En ese instante, fue igual a que se me incendiaran los pantalones en la entrepierna. Mi ropa debía de haber encogido tres talles, mínimo. Habría adorado torturarla un poco con los dedos, como ella había hecho conmigo en el pasillo, pero no podría hacerlo sin correrme en el intento. Gemí, y me puse de pie para quitarme mis pantalones, mientras ella se deshacía de su ropa interior. No había tiempo para mi camisa, ni siquiera pude terminar de sacarme los pantalones.

-Apresúrate, Cullen.- gruñó Bella, sin darme tiempo a admirar su cuerpo desnudo. Volví a pegarme en su espalda, y ella se inclinó sobre la mesa. Gimió cuando la mesa fría de chapa tocó sus pezones, y aún más fuerte cuando rocé sus pliegues con mi miembro. Puse mis manos en su cintura, y noté cómo se estremecía. Una sonrisa socarrona se formó en mis labios.

-Rápido...- pidió en un susurro contenido, y sin poder aguantarme la penetré con todas mis fuerzas. Bella soltó un sonoro aullido de placer, y rompió en agitados jadeos. Dios, estaba más apretada de lo que creía, pero evidentemente no le había dolido ni mucho menos. Me detuve unos segundos, dándole tiempo a recuperar el aliento y disfrutar de lo cálido que se estaba dentro de ella, y luego me retiré despacio. La embestí con fuerza, y volví a repetir la acción unas cuantas veces.

-Ya... No... Juegues... Conmigo... Cullen.- gruñó en voz baja entre gemidos, y dejé de retirarme tras cada embestida. Sentía su cuerpo estremecerse, y su voz jadeante me hacía perder la cabeza. La penetré con fuerza y rapidez, mordiéndome los labios para no gemir. Obviamente, ella no temía que nos descubrieran, ya que sus sonidos iban en aumento. Sus paredes se encogían a cada segundo contra mí, y me estaba tomando mucho trabajo no venirme. El placer me abrumaba por donde quiera que mirara.

-Voy a... Cullen, estoy... ¡Ah, Edward!- gritó mi nombre, y un segundo después, sentí el cambio. Su cuerpo entero tembló con fuerza mientras ella disfrutaba de su orgasmo, y entonces dejé libre el mío, gimiendo su nombre también. Apreté su cintura con fuerza entre mis manos mientras duró el temblor, y me moví en ella un par de veces más antes de retirarme y dejarme caer sobre su espalda con suavidad. Notaba su histérica respiración, mientras luchaba por controlar la mía. Su piel estaba ligeramente húmeda, pero el contacto me era placentero.

-Wow, Cullen. Quién diría que eras tan... bueno en esto.- susurró. Supe que iba a decir otra cosa, pero se la dejé pasar.

-¿Entré en tu top ten?- me burlé con amargura. Ahora podía recordar el porqué no debería haber hecho esto, pero su respuesta me sorprendió.

-De hecho, creo que subes al podio.- incluso su voz sonaba sorprendida. Solté un suspiro cansado, y le dejé un beso en la espalda antes de erguirme para arreglar mi ropa.

-¿Debería alegrarme?- murmuré, y ella me escuchó.

-Si supieras con quienes compartes el podio, deberías. Pero sé que no te refieres a eso.- Contestó mientras se levantaba y comenzaba a vestirse también. La miré alzando una ceja, y ella continuó -Si creías que no me había dado cuenta, bienvenido al mundo Edward. Es obvio que te gusto, no eres precisamente disimulado.- Le di la espalda fingiendo acomodar mis pantalones para que no viera mi estúpido sonrojo. -Pero entiende: esto ha sido sólo un poco de sexo rápido, nada más. Lo lamento si esperabas otra cosa.- A pesar de que ya lo sabía desde el pr¡ncipio, no pude evitar enfurecerme. _La carne es débil_, me recordó mi molesta consciencia con tono consolador.

-Siempre lo supe. ¿Sabes? Quise creer que eras diferente, pero eres tan zorra como cualquiera de tus amigas.- solté con furia, y la miré un segundo antes de irme. Se la veía un poco sorprendida, confusa. No le presté más atención, y salí al pasillo. En el suelo vi mi mochila, y un poco más allá su teléfono celular.

-Eres un idiota.- mascullé para mi mismo, y me incliné a recoger mi mochila. Sin volver la vista, me fui a paso rápido hacia el campus, teniendo mucho cuidado de patear su móvil al pasar.

* * *

**Bien, después de mucho, _mucho_ tiempo, me decidí a publicar esto xD Creo que es lo más fuerte que escribí en toda mi vida, especialmente por la falta de amor de por medio... Pero bueno, me gustaba demasiado el resultado como para cambiar algo xD**

**Este lemon va dedicado para todas las GENIAS y GENIOS que día a día mantienen la página de Facebook "Twilight Argentina", por aguantar todos los líos en los que los meten y seguir adelante con esa maravillosa página. Y mucho más importante, para mis queridísimas pervertidas de las Noches Hots ;) por Dios, que manera de pasarla bien con ustedes, con esas fotos y esos apodos que mejor ni nombro para que no me bloqueen xD hacen que mis noches sean muchísimo más divertidas y placenteras, en serio. Jud (sos genial, realmente te admiro por tu fuerza y también por esos relatos que mamma mía! xD),**** Maru, Rach, Mica, Sookie, Nad, Mariano, Sil y Kristen, y espero no olvidarme de ningún miembro del staff xD, LOS BANCO A MUERTE! Gracias por haber sido los primeros en comentar sobre este lemon, ustedes y todos los fans que también lo disfrutaron, y por sus comentarios positivos. Realmente, que suerte que algún día me hice fan de su página ^^ Y antes de que me olvide, también para mis pares, las fanáticas ;) Ustedes tambien son una parte importante de esa página, las quiero ^^  
**

**Emh.. Eso es todo creo xD Espero que lo hayan disfrutado ;) Ya saben, click al botoncito del medio aca abajo y le sacan una sonrisa a esta ficker xD Saludos!**

**Rocio.  
**


End file.
